immortal_risingfandomcom-20200214-history
Obi-won
This middle aged human in brown robes walks up to you. Not a single emotion plays across his face. As you draw closser to him you feel all of your hatred, anger, greed, jealousy, love, joy, sadness and in fact all emotions drain from you. For the first time you know what it means to be truly at peace in the world. Finally after a moment he speaks "welcome my new disciple. Welcome to the church of kama. I am the saint Obi-won. You are welcome to stay awhile and meditate with me, i could even teach you how to be a jedi if you desire. But please let us eat and drink tonight while you think about it..... on your gold of course." A rare smile plays across his lips as he utters the last sentence. Saint Obi-won Jedi master Psion(telepath)/cleric to kama/thrall herd Demigod status (Rank 1) Domains: Charm, Community, Mind Immortal powers: heal III, shield III Divine salient ability: path of life Obi-won is a master of the mind. He uses psionic charm and psionic dominate with frightening ease and power. An unprotected mind is his to mold and shape. Obi-won is a warrior of peace ( having taken both vow of peace and non-violence) though and has never harmed a single creature. He is the epitomy of calm. Following a rightious path that few in this world can follow he cast off all financial stability for a pious existance (vow of poverty). Being almost untoucable physically has stood agains pit fiend while letting their own attacks hurt them. Obi-won is constantly followed by his band of thralls and followers that cater to his needs. Obi-won started as a simple padiwan at the jedi academy of noala on the continent of castlevania. He was sent to assist the other jedi on their mission of peace with the sahagin tribe that had been raiding the contry side around noala. This lead them to discover that a wizard had ubducted the queen of the sahagin who was given to them as a peace treaty with noala. A wizard had kidnapped her and was holding her hostage so he could manipulate the tribe into doing his will. After a confrontation with the wizard in his tower the jedi barely escaped. As soon as they returned to noala they were told by their master luke skywalker that a keep to one of the lords had been attacked and they were to investigate. When they arrived they found the keep had ben ransaced by a local tribe of barbarians. After a few days the group managed to trac down the barbarians and learned that the queen of scors hand had coerced them into doing it. The Jedi soon learned of the queens treachery and believe she was organizing something called the lotery. After having discoverd this the jedi went back to noala to speak with master luke and collect their thoughts. During this time the academy was attacked by maul and his minions and was destroyed though the jedi survived the encounter. Their home being destroyed the jedi looked for a safe haven to prepare for an attack on the queen. They soon met the rebel king medryn. They were invited into tah where all of them soon began working twards over throwing the queen before her plots could unfold. The rebels were to late though as they soon found out about the plot to sacrafice kama so that boro and scor could obtain more divine power. The group split into two so that they could hope to stop both plots.one group going to tulane and the second going to scors hand. By the time obi won reached scors hand it was to late the lottery had taken place and the whole city had turned into a zombie abyss. Obi won went through the city with his group and saved as many living as they could while destroying as many zombies as possible. When the secret beneath scors hand awoke. It was a titanic golem. The party rushed for the golem and infiltrated the structure inside soon joined by the rest of the rebels. Though they learned that only half of the plan succeeded as kama was sacrificed but the queen and her generals were dead. Soon the group left scors hand having destroyed the massive golem and to stop the zombies from spreading medryn burned the city and everything else within 6 miles to the ground with arcane fire. After the tasks were finished obi won went back to noala to hope to gain some insight as to were kamas soul was being kept. 4 years passed before he learned what he needed that kamas soul was being held in the abyss by a demon lord.